


All Along the Watchtower

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Rick, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Het Sex, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, RickylWritersGroup, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Skari's Birthday Fic!, Slash sex, This is really kind of perverted, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, a lot of rimming, i should be ashamed, lol, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick, and Maggie and Glenn play sex chicken. Many shenanigans ensue.</p><hr/><p>Written as a birthday gift for Skarlatha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **FoxyK** for the beta!!!  <3

Drinking on an empty stomach was never a good idea. Rick knew this. Daryl knew this. Rick knew that Daryl knew this. Their stomachs had all shrunk in the days following Hershel’s farm. Food was scarce, and adrenaline was high. Once they’d made it to the prison... well. Things got a little crazy.   _Rick_ got a little crazy.  

 

But all that was past now. Things were... better. No one was starving. Carl actually smiled again, instead of imitating the sad little wraith in a too-big sheriff's hat who looked stoic. Judith was growing like a little weed, and Daryl, Maggie and Glenn had come back with two full bottles of Jim Beam and a trunk full of diapers.

 

Rick had noticed that Daryl hadn’t eaten his fill. Maybe that’s why it all came out like it did.  The run had been a bit of a pants-shitter, as Glenn had coined it, which is why they’d come back almost empty-handed.  After Carl, Beth, Hershel, Carol and Judith were in bed, the four of them had made their way outside, one bottle of alcohol and a bag of extremely stale pretzels between them.

 

The conversation had gotten rowdy as the level of alcohol disappeared. Rick, who had been drinking a little more slowly than the three of them-- all of whom obviously needed to forget some horror from earlier in the day-- heard it loud and clear.  In any other situation, Rick would have politely ignored  someone’s drunken ramblings.   _That_ though? That had been impossible to ignore.

 

****

 

“I’m just saying that I’d do it is all. A threesome sounds.... well. All that attention on me? Hands and mouths?” Maggie shrugged. “I think it would be sexy as hell.” She turned to grin at Glenn “As long as you were there.” She bent forward and kissed him on the nose, drunk enough that she almost missed.

 

Rick noticed that Glenn’s gaze flicked over to both him _and_ Daryl before he kissed his girlfriend, a little sloppily, stupid with drink.

 

Rick was just about to call a halt to the proceedings, trying to ignore the little ‘mm” sound Maggie kept making because it was turning him on a little when Daryl said it.

 

“Think watching that _would_ be hot as fuckin’ hell.” He took a swig of the whiskey. “Too bad I’m not into chicks, though. Sorry, kid.”

 

Maggie and Glenn stopped, mid-kiss. Maggie looked affronted, then intrigued. “Wait, does that mean you’d fuck.... two _guys_?” It was Maggie’s turn to check out Glenn and Rick, one eyebrow  winging up suggestively. “What about you Rick?”  She smiled drunkenly, and Rick shifted again, dick semi-hard in his jeans, taking his turn from the bottle.

 

He waited a second until the silence stretched out into just that side of uncomfortable. “Naw.” Was it his imagination, or did  Daryl’s shoulders droop? “Don’t mind watchin’.... but I. Don’t. Share.” He knew his smile was a little dark. Part of him couldn’t believe that he’d actually said it. Out of the corner of his eye, Rick noticed the way Maggie licked her lips, and Glenn shifted in a very familiar way against the wall, but the bulk of his attention was on the way Daryl froze, staring at him through his bangs with eyes so dark with arousal that they looked like a completely different color.

 

Yeah. That was pretty fuckin’ hard to miss.

 

****

 

Sober, none of them would look each other in the eyes. Maggie seemed to find a hitherto-unnoticed passion for laundry. Glenn spent more time on the damn fences than the walkers.  And Daryl? Daryl went out to hunt... for most of the day.

 

Rick could blame the drink. He could ignore what they’d all said, could ignore the way they’d all danced around it, but he’d be lying to himself.

 

Maybe it was a cliche, but that didn’t make it any damn less truthful. Dying was just around the corner. Did he want to die with regrets?

 

Did any of them?

 

Well, that remained to be seen.

 

Still, farming left the mind with time to wander, and Rick’s mind was just fine with planning. The thing was, just because Daryl ‘wasn’t into chicks’ didn’t automatically follow that he was into guys. Or would be into Rick, not to put too fine a point upon it. And, for a formerly married man in a fourteen-year monogamous _straight_ relationship, Rick didn’t really have a clue what he was doing. With a guy. But Daryl wasn’t one to mince words. The fact that he had said anything at all was one thing, but his reaction to Rick had been quite another.

 

Rick had surreptitiously jerked himself off, thinking of Daryl’s mouth, of Daryl’s ass, of the curve of muscle on his arms, and yep. That had all worked just fine. Rick had even expected some sort of sexual crisis, had even waited patiently for it. When it didn’t come, he had shrugged, wiped his hand off on his filthy t-shirt, and passed out, exhausted from a day of farming.

 

He figured Glenn was who he’d have to convince. It had been hard as hell to corner him, and in the end had contrived a run, gone out with just Glenn, and on the way back had stopped the car ten miles from the prison, right out of eyesight of whoever might be on watch.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about the other night.”

 

Glenn managed to turn about three different shades of red before stammering, “Uh. I’m Er... I didn’t mean...”

 

Rick decided that it was just  too good of a chance to miss fucking with him a little, and turned to him, with his blank, kind of scary face. “You didn’t mean to suggest that you’d be interested in watching me or Daryl have sex?”

 

Glenn’s panicked look was worth its weight in gold, especially since Big Brother wasn’t on anymore. Rick had a hard time not laughing in his face.

 

“I mean, ye-uh. Nuh-- uh. I don’t exactly know what answer is least likely to get my face bashed in?”

 

“Answer me honestly. Was it the idea of one of us fucking you and Maggie or the idea of us fucking each other and you watching that made your dick hard like that?”

 

Glenn opened his mouth, then closed his eyes, obviously embarrassed. “The second,” he whispered.

 

“Umhumm,” Rick grunted, starting up the car and putting it into gear. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Glenn open one eye, then slowly relax into his seat, at least fairly certain that Rick wasn’t going to haul off and deck him at his confession. What he didn’t know was that little voice inside of Rick’s head (not the crazy one that talked to people on telephones, or saw his Lori all over the prison, but the perverted little voice) was going ‘oh yeah’.

 

He waited until Carol had opened the prison gates before speaking again. “Can’t say I disagree with Daryl. Watchin’ you and Maggie go at it _would_ be hot as hell.”  He drove inside and turned off the engine. Rick left Glenn gaping like a fish, sliding out of the car and shutting the door with a little slam. Two bright red flags of color on his cheeks were the only sign that Glenn had heard him.

 

Rick may or may not have wandered off with a little spring to his step.

 

Much to his surprise, Glenn signaled him that Maggie was still all in at dinner by grabbing her  hand and kissing her fingers.  They both turned to stare at Rick, nodding almost at the same time.

 

In front of everyone.

 

Rick almost choked on his canned spaghetti, coughing and hacking for a good two minutes until Carol whacked him on the back.  Glenn and Maggie both grinned at him, completely shameless.

 

Assholes.

 

It was his turn for his face to flame, although Rick thought pretty much everyone else thought it was because he’d inhaled noodles and sauce through his nose. He’d hoped, but never really thought they’d go for it.  They were so sickeningly sweet with each other, both of them in love for the first time. It wasn’t like certain married couples Rick could have mentioned who had tried anal play to try and ‘spice up’ their love life.  Glenn and Maggie couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Shit, they probably had more experience than Rick did at this sort of thing.  

 

Once Rick got his breathing under control, it was easy enough to catch the raised eyebrow Maggie tossed in Daryl’s direction. Rick shrugged, and that was that.

 

****

 

“What the fuck you guys playin’ at?”

 

The low hiss of pissed off Dixon woke Rick out of a sound sleep. The growled whisper was just by his ear, and Daryl’s weight on his arms and weight on the cot kept Rick from moving.  Judith was oblivious, little baby snores signifying that she was still sleeping the sleep of the recently diapered and fed.

 

“Y’think I’m fuckin’ _stupid_?”

 

Rick shook his head. Daryl’s hair brushed against his face, and Rick tried to sit up again. He bit at Daryl’s hand lightly, so he’d let him up, at least enough to speak.  Daryl let him move, but only a tiny bit. When Rick spoke, it was in the softest whisper he could manage, with his heart thudding like it was in his chest.  “No- don’t think you saw what you think you saw.”

 

“Oh I know what that was. You agreein’ to fuck ‘em. You’re a dirty old man, Officer Friendly.”  Daryl sounded just about as pissed off as he’d ever sounded. Rick’s eyes widened, horrified that Daryl had misunderstood so badly.  Daryl made a disgusted sound and pushed off the bed with a squeak of hinges. Daryl could move quickly when he wanted to, but so could Rick. He ignored the fact that he was shirtless, and barefoot and clattered after Daryl, catching him just outside of the prison proper, near the defunct weights, maybe ten feet from where all this had started in the first place.

 

“Jesus Christ, will you slow down? That ain’t it at all.”

 

Daryl’s step faltered, then he stopped with his back to Rick, shoulders tense in the scant moonlight. Rick knew Carol had watch in the guard tower that night, and didn’t want her getting an eyeful of his business.

 

Which was pretty damn ironic, come to think of it.

 

“No. What you saw, was Maggie and Glenn agreein’ to .... letting us watch. Uh. Them.”  Bravado left him completely when it was just him and Daryl. “I have no interest in being with either one of ‘em, Daryl.” Rick added just to make sure shit was real clear. “But I...” Rick bit his lip, then rolled his eyes at his own ridiculousness. “I like the idea of being with you. Of touching you, and havin’ you touch me. And if we just happen to be seeing them go at it... well?” He shrugged. “I’d like to watch you watch them.” He huffed a breath, then figured he might as well go all out. “And. The idea of them seeing me fuck you? Or seein’ you fuck me?” He shrugged one shoulder, stopping as Daryl nodded once, cleared his throat, and disappeared into the night.

 

Rick had about five seconds of pure panic. What the hell did that mean? A nod? Was that a yes? A maybe? A no? Did Daryl just have a moth on his face? It was Georgia. Moths happened.

 

Fortunately Rick was saved from an impending panic attack by  Daryl’s words floating back to him in the darkness of the night. “I got watch two days from now.”

 

Oh.

 

Oh yeah.

 

Oh _fuck_ yeah.

 

Rick grinned like an idiot all the way back to his cell.

 

****

 

Two days later, Rick found himself whistling a jaunty tune on his way to a particularly stubborn patch of carrots. He ignored the walkers, squinted at the overcast sky, and started making sure his rows were straight.  He was familiar enough with the work that Rick could let his mind wander a bit.  Truth was, he was pretty damn excited for tonight.

 

Speaking of which, Rick adjusted his dick in his jeans, trying to make the bulge less obvious. _No one_ was that happy to be farming at what-the-fuck o’clock in the damn morning.

 

Before any shenanigans could take place, there were supplies to be had and rules to be determined.  

 

Taking night watch was kind of a joke. During the day, yeah. They could see anyone that tried to come in. You could see for miles on a clear day, but at night? Unless you had a full moon and a clear night, you were screwed.  When people got night watch, it was more of an excuse for a little privacy than anything else. Oh sure, the person on watch took a rifle. And yeah, it was important to listen for the walkers at the fences. But the truth was, very little “watching” took place, just by virtue of the fact of where the guard tower was located.  

 

There were two in C Block’s general vicinity.  One had been burned so terribly that the tower was really more of a lean-to: missing part of the roof and one of the walls.  The other was the main tower, and was accessed by a staircase from the ground floor. Anyone in it could see in all directions... assuming they had a clear line of sight. With the parts of the prison that had been destroyed, and the lack of lights to see at night, that too was a large expanse of darkness.

 

It was all a bit of a crapshoot.

 

Anyway, it went without saying that their little meet-up would be perfect for Daryl’s guard duty. The tinting on the windows kept anyone looking in from the outside of the tower able to see what was going on inside- even with lights burning.

 

A quick check of the supplies scavenged from the infirmary showed some medical grade lubricant- which wasn’t exactly sexy, but Rick didn’t figure he or Daryl was exactly in a situation to be picky. Last night he had pocketed it with smirk and resolved to never make eye contact with Hershel again.  Rick figured he could bring a blanket with him on his way to the guard tower, and that was about it for anything special they would need.

 

Rick struck at a particularly stubborn rock with his hoe, frowning down at it.  Well shit. That wasn’t _all_ they’d need; light was going to be important too. The point of all this was to be able to watch and be watched, and since none of them could see in the goddamn dark, lights were gonna be a necessity.  What sort of light did you bring for (hopefully) perverted sexcapades? Were candles too romantic? Was a hurricane lamp just the thing to say, ‘bend over and spread’? Rick dug at the rock, frowning harder. He wasn’t too worried about getting his feelings mixed up in this; Rick knew exactly what he felt for and about Daryl and some damn candlelight wasn’t gonna make a lick of difference, but he didn’t want to send the wrong message. To Daryl or Glenn and Maggie.

 

As for rules? Well. Rick thought that should best be determined in person with all four parties present.  The potential for things to go pear-shaped was so high that it needed its own level marker, and Rick was damned if he was going to put him or Daryl in a situation where things were gonna be awkward between the two of them.  

 

Rick’s hands tightened on the handle and he stopped for a minute, staring blindly down at the patch of dirt.  Daryl had been jealous. There was no other word for it. He’d been pissed when he’d thought that Rick was gonna go off and fuck those two, no matter what he’d said after. He’d made a special point of telling Rick off, instead of just letting it go.  Rick wasn’t entirely sure if he’d be jealous or not. He wasn’t a particularly jealous person. At least, he hadn’t been with Lori.

Rick took a second to imagine Daryl and Glenn touching, Daryl kissing the younger man, Glenn sliding down on his kne----

 

No.

 

Fuck _that_.

 

Rick’s glare would have peeled the paint off the prison walls.  

  
He made a mental note to bring up the ‘no touching’ rule when they went over the specifics for this evening. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be a _tiiiiiny_ bit of porn. ***cough***

  
  


The voices on the landing quieted abruptly as he swung open the guard tower door. Rick stopped for a second, surprised at the look of shock on Maggie's face, and for a second he was bizarrely paranoid that he had the wrong date and time.

 

He raised an eyebrow and moved past Glenn, careful not to touch him, the thought from earlier still fresh in his head. He set down his small bundle on one of the desks that had been pushed to the side of the room.

 

“This is new.”

 

It was. Someone, or several someones, had taken several of the prison mattresses and pushed them together in the middle of the floor. Two thin blankets had been neatly tucked into the corners, serving as a giant sheet so that they had something between their bare behinds and the questionable cleanliness of prison mattresses.

 

“Yeah. Glenn helped me.” Maggie’s voice stretched in a drawl. Rick wondered if she was nervous.

 

Rick nodded and leaned against the desk, so his ass was resting against the edge. His concern about candles versus hurricane lamps was for naught. There were so many candles burning Rick was surprised that every bug in the goddamn county wasn’t pressed up against the windows. Next time he thought of it, he’d thank his congress person for thinking of tinting the prison guard windows.

 

Glenn looked at Maggie. Maggie looked at Rick, blushing a little. Daryl looked at his boots. Rick realized that if he was gonna get this show started, he was going to have to be the one to say something, or they’d be staring at each other ‘til sunup.

 

“Okay. So, I think we should all make sure we’re on the same page here.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Rick when he spoke, Glenn nodding a little.

 

“First off, anyone can call it off for any reason. Just bein’ here ain’t some kind of obligation. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Second, this ain’t no orgy. No offense, but there’s only one person I’m interested in havin’ sex with here and it ain’t you two.” He nodded at Maggie and Glenn. Rick wanted to add something like ‘If either of you two little shits touch Daryl then you’d be on diaper duty until you were in your eighties,’ but knew damn well that 1- he had no say on who Daryl wanted to have touch him, and 2- Everyone knew goddamn good and well that Beth decided diaper duties, not Rick. Woe to the person who messed up her color-coded changing schedule. Not even Rick was that brave.

 

“Okay.” Glenn actually looked relieved.

 

“Understood.”

 

“Ai’ight.”

 

Rick huffed out the breath he’d been holding. “Good. Anyone else want to say anything?”

 

No one did.

 

“We all agreed that we don’t stop bein’ us?” Rick grinned a little nervously.

 

“Wait--” Maggie bit her lip. “What about condoms? Bein’ safe?”

 

Daryl shrugged. “You’re the only one that can get knocked up.” He tossed her a rubber. “‘Sides. Ain’t gotta worry about catchin’ nothin’ from Rick. He’s been with the same woman for long enough. An’ I don’t mind gettin’ a little messy. Kinda want it. Never had sex without wrappin’ it before.”

 

“Wait. _You’re_ gonna get messy?” I thought _I_ was gonna... uh... get fucked?” Rick frowned.

 

“Naw. I figured you’d be doin’ me.”

 

Rick and Daryl stared at each other. Glenn’s gaze jumped from one to the other, like he was refereeing a ping-pong match.

 

“So you guys never...” Maggie looked at her boyfriend, both of their faces telegraphing shock.

 

“Naw.”

 

“No,” Rick answered, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Daryl thought _he_ was gonna fuck _him._ “Look, I’ve never done this, so I’d really prefer if you did me, so I know what I’m doing if we ever try it the other way around.”

 

Maggie smiled. “Well, you could shoot for it.”

 

Daryl’s gaze locked on Rick’s again. Both of them raised their fists, eyes locked in an intense battle of wills.

 

“One ... two... three... s _hoot!_ ”

 

Rick held his hand flat for paper while Daryl curled his into a fist for rock.

 

“Best two outta three. One... two... three... _shoot_!”

 

Both Rick and Daryl stretched their first two fingers out, shooting scissors. Daryl smirked a little.

Rick really, _really_ wanted this. If Daryl knew what he was doing, which Rick never doubted that he did, then Rick figured if he was going to go gay, then having your best friend fuck you in the ass was just about as gay as you could get. Assuming their balls touched. Rick snorted.  He fervently hoped that they did.

 

“One. two.... three.... _shoot_.”

 

Rick kept his scissors, and only realized that he had licked his lips when Daryl’s gaze darkened, zeroed in on his mouth, fist still curled into a fist.

 

“Wow. You guys really just played Paper, Rock, Scissors for who is topping?” Glenn shook his head.

 

Maggie elbowed him. “It’s Rock, _Paper,_ Scissors.”

 

“No... it’s alphabetical.” Glenn looked faintly injured, as though he just realized that Maggie wasn’t as perfect as he previously thought. Rick, still holding his hand in the ‘scissors’ formation, finally managed to look away from Daryl.

 

Daryl whose hair was still faintly fluffy from his earlier shower. Rick watched as Daryl blew his bangs out of his face.

 

Daryl who had taken a step forward.

 

When Daryl kissed him for the first time, crowding right into Rick’s personal space and taking what he wanted, Rick wasn’t sure how to react. He felt like a fool for freezing in place, but he hadn’t expected Daryl’s lips to be so soft. There was a second of awkwardness when they both tried to lead the kiss, then Rick mentally shrugged and let Daryl do what he wanted.

 

What he wanted was to kiss Daryl until he didn’t know which way was up. Oh, Rick knew where he was, of course. He could feel the edge of the desk he was still leaning against digging into his ass, and the incredible heat of Daryl’s body as he fit himself against Rick like he’d been soldered there. Daryl’s tongue licked at the seam of Rick’s lips, and when he opened his mouth, Daryl made a low, dark sound that Rick immediately decided was one of his favorite things to hear. Daryl cupped Rick’s jaw, changing the angle of their mouths just the slightest bit and Rick thought he’d be happy to do this for the rest of his time here on earth.

 

Daryl definitely knew what the fuck he was doing. When Rick pulled away to gasp in a desperate gulp of air, Daryl bit at his lip as though to chastise him for breathing, then kissed his way down Rick’s jawline, scraping his teeth against the stubble of Rick’s beard. When Rick let his eyes drift shut to better process what a simple fucking k _iss_ was doing to him, Daryl’s low, muttered, “Naw, Rick. Eyes on me,” made him blink his eyes open immediately.

 

It wasn’t until Daryl pulled away, slowly, like he almost couldn’t make himself stop that Rick blinked his hazy gaze and looked around at the guard tower.

 

To their left, Maggie and Glenn were still kissing. Rick could see the flash of Glenn’s tongue, could hear the slick sound of their mouths moving together. Daryl nudged him, and thrust his jaw in their direction. Rick finally clued into the fact that Glenn was in the exact same position as him, on another desk, not eight feet away. If Rick wanted to, he could have reached out and touched him. Maggie had pressed Glenn into the desk, just as Daryl had pressed Rick, and was kissing him just as thoroughly.

 

Maggie was a strong girl. Tough. Seeing her manhandle Glenn around made him suddenly understand what Glenn had meant by ‘topping,’ and the realization made his already sensitized body shiver a little. Glenn’s gaze had wandered a little to where he and Daryl stood, and Rick caught his breath when Maggie recaptured her boyfriend’s attention by yanking his head towards her.

 

When Daryl did the same with him, Rick swore that his knees weakened.

 

All of the sudden, he didn’t feel like he was in charge anymore. Rick couldn’t quite read the expression on Daryl’s face. Rick could see that Daryl wasn’t mad, not really. His lips were still slightly wet from their kiss, and with his hand fisted in Rick’s curls, it was real clear to him that Daryl wanted his attention. His fingers gentled, then he stood back.

 

Rick could see out of the corner of his eye that Maggie did the same thing.

 

“Take off your shirt.” Daryl watched as Rick hurried to comply. He’d worn a t-shirt, washed clean but almost threadbare with age.

 

“You too.” Maggie’s voice held a hint of laughter, but Glenn nodded and hastened to comply.

 

Daryl leaned forward, reaching out and put his hands on Rick’s shoulders, moving down his palms so that he could map out the musculature of Rick’s biceps and chest, then press against his torso, over his ribs, before resting on his waist.

 

When Maggie did the same to Glenn, Rick finally clued into what was happening, and why they had all stopped talking so abruptly when he’d opened the door to the tower.

 

It was like some bizarre game of sex chicken, only everyone there was completely into it. Maggie and Glenn both kept darting little glances at Rick and Daryl, and Rick was having a hard time keeping his gaze off of Maggie’s face.

 

Daryl lightly dug his nails into the skin of Rick’s torso, and Rick shivered a little, his nipples hardening. Daryl bent forward to kiss Rick again, tugging at his hips so that they were pressed together. Neither of them were fully hard just yet, but it, too was definitely a new feeling; where Rick had always experienced a female softness, now his nerves were lighting up from the touch of Daryl’s body.

 

“Switch places with me.” Maggie tugged at Glenn’s belt buckle, and Glenn smiled a little shyly back at her, turning so that she could lean against the desk and he was in front of her.

 

Rick jerked his gaze back, breathing a little heavily when Daryl did the same to him.

 

“Boots.” Daryl, as always didn’t mince words.

 

Rick kicked his boots to the side. Maggie pulled off her shirt. Since she wasn’t wearing a bra, her breasts jiggled a little in place with the movement of her arms. Glenn almost pitched forward to kiss at them, hastily trying to toe off his boots at the same time. He was less than successful, giving up on the boots in favor of the feast in front of him.

 

Daryl had frozen in place, and had just opened his mouth to say something when Rick shook his head once, bending forward to kiss at the line of his jaw. Whatever Daryl was going to say left him on a gasp as Rick sucked lightly on a small, salty patch of skin. He kissed down the column of Daryl's neck, over the notch under his chin, lipping at the small amount of skin showing under his shirt. If they had been alone, he would have said something, indicated somehow that he knew about the scars and welts on his back that Daryl wanted to hide, but having Maggie and Glenn here limited him. Rick moved to kiss Daryl’s mouth, trying to make him feel as off-balance and overwhelmed by the sensations as Daryl had done to Rick.

 

When Daryl pulled away, pushing a little at Rick’s shoulders, Rick didn’t immediately understand. Daryl pushed again and Rick suddenly understood, going slowly to his knees so that he knelt in front of Daryl, who still slouched a little against the edge of the desk.

 

A quick glance at Maggie showed that she had hopped up onto the surface, and that she was in the process of kicking off her jeans and underwear with a laugh, completely naked and utterly unashamed. Rick’s throat tightened. She was beautiful, and the way that she laughed at Glenn’s slightly sex-stupid face when he tried to help her get her jeans down her legs before her shoes came off made him realize that the easy intimacy he’d once had with Lori had been missing for quite a long time; way before any of this happened.

 

Rick pushed his face into Daryl’s groin, inhaling the sharp scent of his arousal. Rick could feel Daryl’s dick jump in the confines of his underwear, and pressed his cheek against him again, rubbing up and down like a cat.

 

Maggie and Glenn were close enough that the wet sound of Glenn’s tongue as he went down on his girlfriend seemed impossibly loud in the quiet room. Rick couldn’t help a quick look. Maggie was stretched back on the desk, one leg folded up with her heel resting on the edge, and the other spread almost horizontally to her left. She cupped the back of Glenn’s head with one hand, using the other to balance herself on the desk’s surface as he worked between her folds.

 

Rick brought his hands to Daryl’s belt buckle and opened it, then had to stop and help Daryl off with his boots. It only took a few minutes to untie the laces and help him take off both that and Daryl’s socks. The sensation was strangely settling, and Rick was overly aware that Daryl loomed up above him, just out of reach. He unbuttoned and unzipped Daryl’s khakis, then pushed them down to the floor.

 

“Oh.”

 

Rick felt like he’d been gut punched. He sat back on his heels so he could stare at the cock in front of him, outlined clearly in the white cotton that stretched obscenely over its surface, pushing it to the left, near his thigh.

 

Rick hadn’t really thought about cock sizes before. He didn’t go around comparing other men when he’d ostensibly catch sight of them in the shower, stressing out about measuring up. Rick was comfortable and confident in his body.

 

But.

 

Daryl... was huge.

 

Rick had to stretch the waistband of Daryl’s underwear out and down so that he could see it fully. He stretched out a hand to steady it, his own dick hardening fully when he realized that his hand fit around the girth, but barely. If he had had smaller hands, or thinner fingers, his thumb and pointer finger wouldn’t have touched.

 

Rick sighed, the sound serrated and choppy. Daryl’s dick twitched at the feel of his breath on it. Rick bit his lip, his cheeks flaming at the realization that he wanted this, _really_ wanted the feel and the taste of it inside of him. He glanced up at Daryl, meeting the other man’s gaze from his kneeling position.

 

“Aw, _Christ_.” Daryl caught his weight on the edge of the desk with his palms pressing into the sharp surface, thrusting up into Rick’s hand. Rick jerked his gaze away from Daryl’s, looking down at the wet head of Daryl’s cock. He was flushed a dusky pink, the head slightly darker than the rest. It seemed even more obvious against the tan fingers of Rick’s hand. Rick couldn’t help but stroke him with his closed fist, certain that his face showed his delighted shock at the full-body shiver the movement produced. Daryl’s cock was long enough that both of Rick’s hands wrapped around his dick and stacked on top of one another covered the shaft, with the head free. As Rick watched a clear drop of liquid dripped down over Rick’s fingers. He bent to catch it with his tongue, and Daryl’s loud moan made Rick feel incredibly powerful. He might have never done this before, but he’d certainly had it done to him before, so it wasn't quite as weird as it could have been. Rick let go to pull down Daryl’s underwear, and as Daryl kicked them off, his dick bobbed free, the bush of his pubic hair barely disguising the sac that hung between his legs.

 

Somehow it reaffirmed Rick’s faith in the perverse that God hadn’t given Daryl such a beautiful cock without the balls to match.

 

There was a gasp to his left, and Rick watched as Daryl’s half-lidded gaze caught Maggie’s. Maggie was staring at Daryl’s cock, eyes wide, biting at her cuticule. Glenn did something to recapture her attention and Maggie jumped, arching her hips into Glenn’s face.

 

Rick had had sex while watching porn before. Of course he had. This though, it was just a tad bit more personal. The muffled sound of Glenn’s moan when he gasped for air, the scent of Maggie’s arousal, the feel of Daryl’s body in front of him all made Rick overly aware of his actions, like he was performing not only for himself, but for an audience. It made his heart beat just a little bit faster, his body just a tiny bit more sensitive with imagined stares.

 

Rick wasn’t sure where to start. He blinked, stooped a little further down, then lipped at the balls in front of him, cupping them with his other hand, lifting gently so he could reach.

 

Daryl’s knuckles whitened against the desk. Rick enjoyed the taste of him, the strong, musky proof that Daryl was as turned on as Rick was. Daryl was leaking freely now, and Rick slowly worked his way up to the head, needing to hold Daryl’s cock steady again.

 

Glenn murmured something that Rick didn’t quite catch, but Maggie sucked in a deep breath and started narrating Rick’s actions, the filthy words falling freely from her mouth.

 

“Dar-Daryl’s staring at you. Watching you suck at my. Ahhh, my clit. Rick’s holding him in his hand and--”

  
Daryl's’ loud groan was encouraging enough that Rick did it again, working his mouth over the head and sucking the slick precome off of Daryl’s skin. There was no goddamn way Rick was gonna manage to get Daryl’s cock all the way in his throat, but he did his best, sucking and slowly starting to work the wet circle of his lips over the rim of the head and down what he could manage of the shaft. He felt Daryl’s hand in his curls again, the sharp pain focused his attention again. Rick managed to move a little faster, accidentally scraping the thick bottom vein lightly against his teeth, then doing it on purpose when Daryl writhed in place. Rick began working his fist in a counter rhythm so that his forefinger and thumb met his lips, trying to sensitize the parts he couldn’t get in his mouth.

  
Daryl was almost thick enough that Rick’s mouth wouldn’t fit. He had to widen his lips to an almost ridiculous extent, but given the way that Daryl was staring at him, he didn’t think anyone would call him on it.

 

Daryl yanked on his hair again, pulling Rick’s mouth off of his cock. Rick fought him, sucking kisses into whatever skin Rick could touch.

 

“Okay... gimmie. Gimmie a sec.” Daryl slumped there, then brought his hands to cover his face, scrubbing over the skin there like he was just seconds away from losing it.

 

Rick might have been a bit smug at that.

 

“Okay, on the mattress. Turn over, okay? My turn.”

 

“Uh. If you put your mouth anywhere near my cock this evenin’ll be over before I get my fuckin’ jeans off.”

 

Daryl snorted a laugh and twirled his finger in front of him until Rick turned on their side of the mattresses, positioning himself so that he could still see Glenn and Maggie.

 

Maggie had obviously come once already. Rick wasn’t quite sure how he’d missed that, but admitted that he’d been fairly focused on Daryl for awhile. Glenn was licking at the slickness on Maggie’s thighs, then pulled his fingers out of her with wet squelch. He had to help her to her feet. Maggie’s knees wobbled enough that Rick thought she might fall down.

 

Rick turned over, kicking off his jeans and then flipping back over before he missed anything else. He felt Daryl move behind him, and Rick caught his breath for a second, his heart beating crazily in his chest. Glenn turned and managed to get his shoes off, freezing for a second when he caught sight of Rick on his hands and knees, staring back at him, Daryl close enough that Rick could feel the heat of his body against his back.

 

“Wow.” Glenn’s eyes skated quickly over them both.

 

Daryl pushed at Rick’s legs, sliding his cock against the skin of Rick’s lower back. It was faintly wet, and Rick held his breath, eyes drifting shut at the realization that his cock was wet from both Rick’s mouth, and from how much Daryl was turned on by Rick’s blowjob.

 

“Shit.” Glenn sounded actually pissed for a second, and Rick’s eyes popped open. Glenn looked from where he’d started touching himself, to Rick and Daryl, to his girlfriend, and back to his dick. “I think I’m having a sexual identity crisis.”

 

“How’s that working out for ya?” Maggie sounded supremely unconcerned, pushing Glenn down so that he landed on his back.

 

Daryl pressed forward so that Rick had to support both their weights, and whispered low in Rick’s ear, “Those two are damn distractin’.” Rick could see out of the corner of his eye as Glenn smiled up at Maggie, who grinned back before sliding down onto his dick, her head falling so far that her short hair touched the middle of her back. Glenn sat up and, obviously realizing that he had a captive audience, slowly traced his tongue around her nipple, before squeezing her breast and sucking on it.

 

Rick took advantage to wiggle his ass a little, watching Daryl watch Glenn. He wasn’t taking a poll or anything, but he’d noticed that Daryl’s gaze had stayed on Glenn, much like his own had stayed mostly on Maggie. Whatever was going on between him and Daryl, Rick knew he certainly didn’t want Glenn to touch him, not like this. It would be wrong, somehow, like he and Maggie were so joined in Rick’s mind that it seemed weird to separate them.

 

The feel of Daryl’s lips on the top of Rick’s spine almost made him drop his own weight from his arms and flop face first onto the mattress. He’d been staring at Glenn and Maggie, watching them rock into each other with the familiarity of long-time lovers. The shock of Daryl’s mouth on him brought Rick’s attention back with all the suddenness of a clang of cymbals in his ear.

 

Daryl worked his mouth slowly down Rick’s spine, using teeth and tongue so that Rick didn’t know quite what was going to happen next. He jumped when he felt Daryl’s hands spread apart his ass cheeks, the cooler air from the guard tower seeming almost too cold against his skin.  Rick swallowed so hard his throat clicked.

 

“This okay?”

 

Rick nodded, ducking his head. He knew that his face had to be hiding absolutely nothing, and he didn’t want Maggie and Glenn to see him coming apart, not yet. Not with something like this.  Rick wasn’t a complete idiot. He’d gone down on Lori enough that he knew what this was.  He just didn’t know if he was going to like it. It was okay. Absolutely okay. Rick trusted Daryl, and if Daryl wanted to try it then Rick was game... simple as that.

 

A quick glance showed Rick that Maggie and Glenn were absolutely oblivious to the two men having sex not five feet from where the two of them bounced on the mattress. Rick felt Daryl’s fingers stroke down, bump over his balls, and wrap around his dick. It was so sudden that Rick cried out, the attention of everyone in the room focused on him as his cock throbbed and twitched in Daryl’s hand.

 

Dimly he heard Glenn’s groan, and Maggie’s breathless cry, but all of that was lost in the feel of Daryl’s hot breath on his tailbone, the slow, slick feel of his tongue sliding from the very bottom of his spine all the way down, over his twitching hole, down to the back of his balls. Daryl sucked on one side of his sac, then the next, working his way back up to his tailbone even slower this time.

 

Rick’s moan caught in his throat, and he wasn’t quite sure whether he wanted to twitch _away_ or _towards_ Daryl’s mouth. Daryl pulled away, blowing on the wet trail left by his tongue and Rick made a sound he didn’t recognize, digging his nails into the mattress so hard that the nailbeds strained white. He felt twinges of shivers break out all over his back, making the light brush of Daryl’s chin against the curve of his ass feel almost tame in comparison. His stubble was just rough enough that Rick was overwhelmed for a moment. Daryl seemed to realize exactly what Rick was feeling, because the warm heat of his hand on his back grounded him, gave him something familiar to focus on. Daryl spread his fingers and Rick swallowed again when he felt the small push. He arched his back a little, moving so his ass was just a little further up in the air. If he was putting on a show, it was just for Daryl.

 

Literally.

 

Rick looked up, expecting to see Glenn and Maggie staring at him. With the shock of .... whatever the hell it was called that Daryl was doing; the _licking_ thing, Rick had completely forgotten that the two of them were there.

 

Only they weren’t. Not exactly. Glenn had already grabbed his clothes, and was disappearing down the stairs. Maggie pulled down her shirt. “If you guys decide to do this again, let us know. Just don’t feel right crashing your first party.”

 

Rick had about three seconds to feel extremely, _hideously_ naked, before Maggie smiled shyly at him (Rick hadn’t been expecting shy with how fearless she had been), winked at Daryl, and turned to leave the tower.

 

“‘Bout damn time. I was runnin’ out of stuff that I was okay for them watch before I called quits.”

 

Rick turned to look back at Daryl, who lay on his back on the mattress. He was still wearing the denim shirt, sleeves torn out, with his vest. The shirt wasn’t  unbuttoned, and one of the tails covered part of his dick. He was otherwise naked. “You didn’t like that?”

 

Daryl shrugged, sliding his finger up and down the crack of Rick’s ass, idly like he wasn’t quite realizing what he was doing. “Dunno. It was fine. They’re hot together. Liked the two of them watchin’ you and knowin’ that neither of them was gonna get to touch you.” Daryl paused, obviously weighing whether or not he should say the rest. “ _Didn’t_ much care for you lookin’ at her.”

 

Oh.

 

Rick pushed himself up, knee walking so he was closer to Daryl. Daryl wouldn’t meet his gaze until Rick tipped up his chin, waiting patiently. “Thought of Glenn with you. Of you two fucking and just about punched him ‘til I remembered that it wasn’t real ‘n’ all in my head.  How’s that for some shit?”

 

“Sounds about right.” Daryl’s lips quirked up in a very tiny smile. The sight of it made something in Rick’s heart turn over.

 

Rick bent forward to kiss him again, sliding his naked chest against Daryl’s clothed one.  Daryl reached down to undo the buttons, but kept the sleeveless shirt on. Rick bent forward and kissed him again, starting from where he left off on Daryl’s chest. Daryl’s hitched breath made Rick smile again, and he enjoyed himself for awhile, kissing here, nibbling there, licking there until he’d worked his way back down to Daryl’s  thick, flushed cock.  

 

Daryl laughed, low, and cupped Rick’s jaw with his hands, guiding Rick’s mouth back to the head of his cock.  The precome was slightly thicker, and when Rick moaned- not so much at the taste, but more at the shocked, filthy pleasure he was taking in doing this, Daryl spread his legs, holding his weight with his left hand pressed slightly back behind him. Rick kept at it until he realized he was thrusting into the mattress.  Daryl was patient, letting him experiment with how much he could get into his mouth, the sound of him choking a little when his gag reflex wouldn’t cooperate-- even though Rick thought he hadn’t gotten much more than the thick, spongy head into his mouth-- wasn’t exactly sexy, but Daryl just pulled Rick off of his cock, waited for him to catch his breath, and let him go at it again when he was ready.

 

Eventually, though Daryl stopped Rick from going back down.

 

“Let me rim you. I want my tongue inside of you, Rick. Been dreamin’ about fucking you, about openin’ you up with my tongue and my fingers an’ my dick.”

 

Rick felt such a jolt of arousal he was afraid he had come without his mind okaying it first. He opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it again, waiting for his voice to work. “You want me on my hands and knees? Or my back?”

 

Daryl looked faintly apologetic. “Your hands and knees’ll be easier this time. Hurt less.”

 

Rick approved of whatever wouldn’t hurt. He pushed himself up on weak hands and knees, and moved so he was in the center of the mattress again, legs spread a little. Rick leaned forward a little, balancing the top half of his body on his shoulder, and reaching back with both hands to spread the cheeks of his ass open, waiting.

 

“Jeeezus fucking _Christ_ , RIck. You’re gonna kill me.”

 

Rick’s face flushed so quickly that the blanket felt cool when he rubbed his cheek against it, feeling oddly proud of himself.

 

Rick felt Daryl’s fingers on him, one of the tips sliding around the rim of his hole.  He couldn’t help but jump in shock, then again when Daryl teased him with sliding just the tip inside. When Daryl removed his finger, Rick’s hole twitched. Before he could quite process the weirdness of feeling empty, Daryl’s mouth was there again.

 

This time he didn’t fuck around.

 

Daryl’s tongue licked around the edge of Rick’s hole in little circles. Every once in awhile, he’d lick a flat line up to Rick’s tailbone, and back down to his perineum. Rick pressed his face into the nubby surface of the blanket, then groaned again when Daryl slid just the bare tip of his tongue inside of his ass.  Rick was soaking wet, covered in spit from Daryl’s mouth, and his shoulders trembled slightly from bearing the weight of his top half.  Rick was half afraid he’d bruised himself by how fiercely he was holding his ass spread open for Daryl’s mouth.

 

Daryl got the hint, or maybe he was just ready for the next step, because he gently pushed Rick’s hands away, taking over with his own. Rick was able to put both palms down onto the mattress, and rock back into Daryl’s wicked mouth. Daryl speared his tongue into Rick, and Rick couldn’t help the filthy little “ahh-- ahh-- _ahh_ cries from the back of his throat. Rick felt his whole body shiver at the way he felt- dirty and wrong and so fucking turned on that he was afraid he’d come right there, untouched.

 

Daryl made a mess of him, slowly stretching him open with his tongue, then pulling a little with his thumbs, until Rick tightened his muscles in response, just to feel Daryl lick him open again.

 

When Daryl pressed his lips to Rick’s hole and sucked, Rick _screamed_ a shocked “Fu--uuck” so loudly that his voice gave way on the last part of the word.  Daryl’s finger slid inside of him, stretching from side to side, then pushing in and out, making room. After Daryl removed his finger, Rick heard the squirt of the lube and couldn’t help but tense up nervously.

 

“No, Rick. keep relaxed. I ain’t gonna do nothin’ that will hurt you.”

 

Rick felt what had to be Daryl’s thumb tease at his loosened hole, then Daryl screwed it inside of him, slowly enough that Rick could jerk away if he wanted to.

 

There was nothing that Rick wanted less.

 

“You sure you want...”

 

“Yeah.” Rick’s answer was low and gritty with need. “Yeah I want all of you.”

 

Rick heard Daryl suck in a deep breath, as though to steady himself.  The lube-soaked finger teased his rim, the thumb left, not giving him a chance to feel empty before the slick finger slid back inside.  

 

That felt....

 

Christ, that felt good. Rick bit his lip at the way it felt weird and incredible at the same time, but wiggled back, so that Daryl’s finger would go deeper.

 

Another one joined the first, slowly, then with stronger movements when Rick’s loosened hole easily gave way to questing fingers.  The lube made everything feel wet, and the feel of Daryl’s fingers inside of him made Rick start to grind back onto Daryl’s hand, nervously at first, then more confidently.  

 

The third finger made Rick really feel the stretch of his muscle.  He flinched. Daryl jerked his fingers out and spread him open again, ignoring the lube as he started fucking him his tongue again. Rick grunted, his thighs trembling, not sure how much more he could take.  He couldn’t shake the feeling that this time, their first time had to be good. It had to be perfect, because they never knew if they’d be able to do it again.  Hell it was possible that once Daryl scratched his Rick-shaped itch, he’d never want to do this again.

 

“Okay gonna try for three again. You ready?”

 

Rick just nodded. He heard the squirt of the lube and Rick grunted when Daryl slid all three fingers slowly inside. He twisted them to the left, then to the right, then started to fuck him with his hand.

 

Rick’s mouth dropped open. The sensation was... indescribable. He’d never done this before, not even with Lori. Not in the ass, not like this.  Rick’s body kept trying to tell him that this was not working, but he ignored it, beginning to rock back and forth again. Daryl did something with his hand, changing the angle.

 

“Daryl!”

 

“Shh. Shh, Rick. I got you. Feels good, don’t it?”

 

Rick didn’t know _what_ the fuck that was, but he wanted Daryl to do it again immediately. “Ah-Again,” he demanded shakily.

 

Daryl complied. Rick vaguely recognized the fact that Daryl was tapping at something inside of him, applying pressure and then removing it over and over.  Rick felt his balls draw up closer to his body.  He thought that he felt Daryl shifting behind him, but was too focused on the feel of the fingers inside of him to care what he was doing.

 

... until Daryl wrapped his fist around Rick’s cock, bending it down, more perpendicular to the mattress. His mouth closed around the head of Rick’s cock.

 

Daryl sucked once, then once more, pressing against that spot inside of him and Rick lost it, coming so hard he saw white spots behind his closed eyelids.  Rick opened his eyes once only to see the very top of Daryl’s head between his shaking legs,  his fluffy hair a complete mess.

 

Rick couldn’t even cry out. It was like his vocal cords froze with the rest of the muscles in his body.  He felt himself emptying into Daryl’s greedy mouth and he finally came back to himself with a sigh and a too-quick heartbeat. Daryl eased out from between his legs, and when Rick looked back at him over his shoulder, he was licking his lips, his mouth wet.

 

“Why did you have me come,” was what Rick tried to ask, but all that would come out of his dry throat was “Whadijamecome,” all slurred together and almost indistinct.

 

“You trust me?”

 

Well _that_ was an asinine question. “Yeah.” Rick didn’t even have to think about it. “Of course I do.”

 

“Well, I can either spend hours stretching you open, or we can do it this way. You’re gonna have to be real relaxed Rick. Ain’t never done this with a virgin before.”

 

Rick’s eyes narrowed. He tried to move his arm, but it just sort of flopped awkwardly, his muscles obviously taking a vacation from his head.  He wanted to say something like, ‘and after today you never will again,’ but knew that was jumping the gun a bit. They hadn’t talked about any of that emotional shit. Just ‘cuz _Rick_ had no problems imagining himself with Daryl for the long haul, didn’t follow that Daryl was imagining the same thing.

 

“Here. Get more comfortable.” Daryl handed him a few pillows, and helped Rick arrange his limbs into a more comfortable position. He was still on his hands and knees, but now most of the pressure was off his joints.  It was funny, in a weird sort of way. Funny that Daryl knew exactly what to do, Funnier that Rick might not know exactly what Daryl had planned, but he was all on board if it meant that he had all Daryl’s considerable intense attention on him.

 

Daryl nipped at his ass, and Rick smiled a little goofily at the mattress. It reminded him that they weren’t done, that Daryl still hadn’t come yet.

 

Rick jumped a little in shock at the feeling of the cold lube sliding against his skin, but Daryl was right. After coming so hard, he _was_ relaxed. Three fingers slid in without too much resistance, and when Daryl spread them open, stroking against his inner walls, Rick tightened experimentally, loving the huff of shocked air he heard.  The pillows made it easier for him to move back onto Daryl’s fingers.

 

“Gonna try four, okay?”

 

Four fingers in his ass seemed a _tad_ excessive, but Rick’s mouth remembered the length and girth of Daryl’s cock, and Daryl _was_ the expert in all this, so Rick just nodded.

 

Daryl’s pinkie finger skated around the rim of Rick’s hole, further sensitizing the already sensitized nerves. Rick writhed, and his dick, which seemed to have forgotten that he was in his late thirties and way beyond an instant refractory period, twitched with interest.

 

Daryl worked the tip of his pinkie in, and Rick’s body finally found something that it wasn’t so sure about.  He tensed, and Daryl froze, petting at Rick’s sweaty flank.  “Give it a sec. You can take it, Rick. You’re fine.”

 

“Al-- alright.” He waited until his muscle stopped saying _no_ and started saying a tentative _maybe._  Eventually though, Daryl managed to work his pinky finger under the other three, and screw them slowly inside of him, so, so slowly that Rick almost didn’t understand how the fuck Daryl could be so patient with him.

 

Eventually though, Daryl removed his fingers, and Rick frowned at the abrupt empty feeling.

 

“You’re... sure?” Daryl’s voice was tight with strain. “It’s gonna feel...”

 

“I know, man. S’fine. Just do it.”

 

“I ain’t gonna ‘just do it,’” Daryl sounded downright testy, like Rick had said the stupidest thing he’d ever heard.

 

Rick felt Daryl’s body brush against his, and felt him spread the lube over his hole, drizzling it up the crack of his ass.  Rick caught his breath when Daryl’s fat cock pressed between his cheeks, rubbing up and down, miming the motion of him fucking Rick. The  crown of Daryl’s cock kept catching on the rim of Rick’s sloppy, loosened hole, and it caused both of them to moan, this time in unison.  Rick realized he was semi hard only when Daryl pulled away, and the cold air of the guard tower hit the slickness of Daryl’s precome and the lube.

 

“Come on, Daryl. You’ve waited long enough. I want this. I want _you_.”

 

Daryl bit at Rick’s shoulder, bending to kiss at his spine again. Rick gasped when Daryl kissed the exit wound from the bullet wound he’d had from his coma, then gasped again when he felt the wet head of Daryl’s cock line up with his entrance.  He tried to move his legs further apart, to give Daryl the room he needed.  

 

Daryl went slowly, pushing into Rick’s ass. “Bear down,” he growled, low. “It’ll help.”

 

Rick did, and it did actually help, although the stretch was almost uncomfortable, bordering on painful.  

 

“Aw, _Christ_.” Rick grunted, unable to resist a little buck when the head of Daryl’s cock was finally inside of him, the rim of his ass closing around the slick shaft.

 

Rick felt Daryl’s fingers tighten on his hips and let his head hang low between his shoulders for a second, trying to adjust.

 

Daryl waited until the tempo of Rick’s breathing changed, Then slowly worked his huge cock inside of Rick, slow, careful inch by deliberate inch.  Rick only realized that he’d lost his erection when it returned, and he couldn’t help but reach back to feel exactly what Daryl was doing to him.  His fingers of his left hand brushed against Daryl’s pubic hair, and two of his fingers of his right against the heat of Daryl’s shaft, and all of the sudden, Rick wanted this to go a little differently.

 

“Wuh- wait. Stop.”

 

Rick had time to blink before Daryl jerked out of him so suddenly that Rick winced, collapsing on the mattress. He was confused for just a second before he realized what Daryl had to be thinking and reached out for him a little desperately.

 

Daryl looked absolutely _wrecked_ , and it made Rick’s heart actually hurt in his chest.

 

“No. No,nono, fuck I’m sorry, no,” Rick babbled, trying to get his legs and arms to cooperate quickly enough to grab Daryl’s leg and forearm before he pulled any further away. “Not what I meant.”

 

The look on Daryl’s face was so tentatively hopeful that Rick felt like the world’s biggest asshole. He knew... well, it was pretty obvious that Daryl’s size had been off putting for his previous partners, and Rick felt like such a dick for causing Daryl to think even for an instant that he didn’t love every inch of him. Which, to tell the truth, was a bit unexpected.

 

Rick forced his body to comply, climbing into Daryl’s lap and pressing his sweaty, sex-stupid body against Daryl’s. It put his ass over Daryl’s cock, and his mouth within Rick’s reach.

 

“I just wanted it this way is all. To look at you.” Rick ducked his gaze, but Daryl wouldn’t let him, bending forward and kissing him so hard that their teeth clacked together. Daryl’s hands slid down over the globes of Rick’s ass, playing with his lube-slick hole, like he couldn’t quite keep himself away.

 

Rick adjusted himself so that he was in an awkward baseball catcher crouch, and grabbed the shaft of Daryl’s cock with one hand, steadying himself with his other hand on Daryl’s shoulder.  He pulled away from the kiss to suck in breath, and lined Daryl back up with his hole.

 

“Just a...” Daryl leaned forward and got the lube, slicking it over his cock and then moving his hands to Rick’s hips.  “Okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Rick kissed Daryl this time, their tongues sliding together as he slowly lowered himself down onto Daryl’s dick. This time, the stretch was expected, and Rick found it didn’t hurt. His own cock jumped against his stomach, and Rick had to pull back from Daryl’s mouth with a breathy little moan, sliding down onto Daryl’s cock another inch.  Daryl’s hands moved over every inch of his back and chest, the nails catching on his nipples and back to Rick’s hips, the muscles in his face tense.  Daryl wiped his hands on his shirt, then brought his hands up to Rick’s face, cupping it and leaning in to kiss his lips, just as Rick bottomed out on his cock.

 

Rick must have looked as proud of himself as he felt, because Daryl’s delighted grin practically lit up the room.  Rick’s balls brushed against Daryl’s legs, and Daryl slid one hand down the column of Rick’s neck, over his chest, to wrap around Rick’s cock.

 

“Aahhhhh....!” Rick’s head dropped back, his curls brushing against his back. “I want.... I. _Please_ , Daryl.”  He moved up, using Daryl’s shoulders for leverage. Daryl shifted so that he could use the legs of the desk as a backrest, then brought his knees up to give Rick something to lean against.   _That_ made Daryl’s cock brush against that same spot from before, that incredible feeling sparking through each nerve in his body like wildfire.  Rick didn’t know what to do, what would feel the best. Should he move on Daryl’s cock, or thrust his own dick into Daryl’s fist?

 

Daryl took the decision out of Rick’s head by moving his hands back down to Rick’s hips and helping him move, thrusting up as he helped Rick thrust down, showing him how to move with him.

 

Rick’s body had adjusted to the thick flesh splitting him open, and now when he moved he was able to tighten and release his muscles, trying to make that half-wild look in Daryl’s eyes take over. His cock, hard and flushed red bobbed between them.

 

Daryl lost any semblance of patience. Where he’d been gentle before, he was focused. He thrust up again into Rick and Rick knew his mouth was open in shock as he took it, screwing down in filthy little circles as Daryl thrust up into him. Daryl began jacking Rick off, and his cock was so sensitive from coming already that he jerked back, then thrust into Daryl’s hand. moving back sent another jolt of sensation through him.

 

Rick moved until Daryl almost fell out of his body, then slammed down, wincing at first but remembering to bear down, to push when Daryl slid into him and he was close, so, so close, that when he felt a tug on his hair he opened his heavy eyelids to see Daryl’s incredible blue eyes locked onto his in wonder and surprise.

 

And that was that.

 

Eye-contact was somehow _more_ intimate than their bodies fucking.  Daryl must have thought so too because he slammed Rick’s body down onto his cock and arched his body, thrusting into him once, then once more as he came.  Rick felt it, felt Daryl’s cock jerk inside of him, then watched, feeling the heat of Daryl’s come against his insides. Even in the midst of his own orgasm, Daryl gave Rick something to fuck into, and Rick came again, come shooting up through Daryl’s fingers and onto his stomach.

 

Rick slumped, overwhelmed at every tingle and twinge of his well-fucked and exhausted body.

 

“Fucking _Christ,_ Rick. I’d wanted... but I never thought...” Daryl, never one to be particularly eloquent, trailed off, bringing shaking hands up to stroke Rick’s back.

 

“Well, you got it. For as long as you want it.” He somehow managed to push up a little to look Daryl in the face.

 

Daryl’s wry laugh seemed out of place. “Bullshit. If you knew how long I.--”

 

The knock on the guard door caused both of their eyes to widen in shock.  Rick lifted himself off of Daryl, wincing at the feeling of Daryl’s cock and all his come leaking out of him, and then found that nope. No. Uh-huh. Fuck that. He’d just lay here for awhile, and fuck whoever got an eyeful.

 

Daryl’s hollered, “Jus’ a minute!” would have been hysterical if Rick didn’t feel like every muscle in his body had seized up at once.

 

“Shit!” Rick cursed, huddling on the mattress. Daryl paused in jerking up his khakis to throw the blanket over Rick’s naked body before stomping over to the door. Rick had a second to feel sorry for whoever the hell was on the other side of the door, before his lower back muscle cramped again and he gasped.

 

“What,” Daryl barked, jerking open the door.

 

From Rick’s vantage point, he could see that Glenn stood there alone, holding something in his hands. His face was very, very red.  “I, uh. Maggie and I took turns watching the fences from the other tower, and she wanted me to bring you this.”

 

Rick blinked, all at once ashamed at being selfish and taking all of Daryl’s time, and equally proud of Glenn and Maggie for taking up their slack.

 

“She said to tell you that Rick was probably gonna need this, and that you could thank her by looking for sex t-t-toys on your next run.”

 

“Huhn. Adventurous girl, that one.”

 

Glenn’s smile turned a tad beautific. “Yeah. So uh. Here.” He thrust the something at Daryl, who took it reflexively, then turned and hustled down the steps.  Daryl shut the door with a soft _click_ , and turned to face Rick.

 

He walked over and kneeled, then started unpacking the small box. Rick saw a towel, some lotion, some aspirin, and a bottle of water.  Maggie’s scrawl accompanied the little care package:

 

‘You two take care of us so much and so often, I hope you’ll let us return the favor. I’ve got watch and you’re off duty.” xoxo, Maggie’

 

“Well, I guess that answers the question about whether they’d find all this awkward after they saw my dick.”  Daryl gave Rick the aspirin, then a drink of water, and used the rest to dampen the cloth and clean up  the come still trickling from Rick’s ass. He wiped down Rick’s dick, and then his own, and jerked the two pillows over so that they could use them.  The lotion he used to rub the small of Rick’s back, and his poor, overworked muscles slowly started to relax.

 

“That’s nice,” Rick said after awhile, feeling sleepy and sated, and just about perfect. He yawned, and Daryl snorted a little laugh, leaving him to blow out all the candles. They were too precious to waste so many, but the moonlight gave enough light that Rick could see the outline of Daryl’s face.

 

“Yeah,” Daryl said, continuing to run his hands over Rick’s back.

 

“So I’m probably going to blow this, but I want to say something before I pass out.” Rick felt Daryl tense a little and kissed his shoulder. Well, he meant to kiss his shoulder. His body was such a mess that he kissed Daryl’s armpit, but he figured that was close enough.  “I liked this. A lot. Maybe too much, to tell the truth. I liked all of it, Daryl. Before and all the after. If you. Uh. If you want, maybe sometimes we--”

 

“Yeah,” Daryl interrupted. “Yeah.”

 

Rick knew his mouth stretched into a goofy smile, but didn’t give a fuck. He knew that they weren’t in love with each other, or swearing undying loyalty any more than they already had. They weren’t suddenly boyfriends, or running out to get married just ‘cuz they fucked. Once. Mind-blowing sex wasn’t a reason to get married. Probably.

 

But listening to Daryl’s heartbeat next to his, feeling the twinge and shiver of his own muscles, his own heart beating in sync, Rick through it would be hard to match the perfection of this very moment.

 

But he sure as fuck looked forward to trying.

 

Next time.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. 
> 
> There you have it. Thinking of continuing? Do you want to see more Glenn and Maggie sexcapades? 
> 
> Skari, hope you liked you (little) birthday prezzie and pay the cocks be with you! *Points to MAE* she is the reason this exists, putting up with my texts of 'will Skari like___ what about ___ and general cheerleading.
> 
> Mucho love and love and LOVE to jlm and Foxy K for the kudos and help! <3 <3


End file.
